


Solving Your Slytherin

by justtothesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf!Lupin, an impending kiss, domesticity, dueling practise, and lying in bed while watching the other sleep. (6 images)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving Your Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> I've been meaning to crosspost these for ages! These works were commissioned by the wonderful [malnpudl](http://malnpudl.dreamwidth.org/)♥. It was my first time drawing these two, and while I was nervous about that at first I really enjoyed doing them, so I hope you guys like it :)

Wolf!Lupin trying to look harmless and Snape trying to look comfortable in the same room with him.  


Domesticity and bantering.  


Dueling practise.  


Lying in bed, one watching the other sleep  


Impending kiss (v.1 portrait)  
  
Impending kiss (v.2 pensieve) 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://accio-lube.tumblr.com/)


End file.
